


Tested Loyalty

by MamzelleSouris



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: Originally a fill for the Transformers Anon Kink Meme.Megatron will break Thundercracker so he will not dare to so much as THINK of defecting ever again.Please heed the tags!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2009 for a kink meme prompt. A dead computer meant that I never posted the end, which has, alas, been lost.
> 
> I was reminded of it by a chance comment from a reviewer on another fic and thought I should dig it up and post it.
> 
> I'm cleaning it up, bit by bit, for posting. It contains strong themes of mental coercion and non-con plug'n'play interfacing. Please consider your personal taste before reading.
> 
> It is not set in the same universe as Another Deception.

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and forty three astroseconds

The metal box was tiny and confining. Thundercracker’s wingtips knocked against the sides, and the top scraped the crest of his helm. The enclosed space was barely sufficient to allow him to move his arms and peds, as if it had been specifically designed with Seekers in mind.

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and forty nine astroseconds

He fancied that he could actually FEEL the sea above him, pressing down on him, crushing him with its sheer weight of water. The salt liquid flooding his cooling systems, his energon lines, his spark chamber…STOP IT!

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and fifty five astroseconds

Keeping calm was the key in this. Thundercracker knew that he could survive the claustrophobia. Hadn’t he been trapped before? In that cave? For five orns? And he hadn’t gone crazy and given up then had he?

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and sixty one astroseconds

Of course THEN he had had a functioning communicator, and two trine mates looking for him. Probably best to derail that train of thought before it left the station! 

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and sixty four astroseconds

Where the Pit had he picked up THAT phrase from? Probably that moron Astrotrain. It was certainly much too clever to have been something he had heard from Skywarp, and much to lowbrow to have issued from the screechy vocal processor of Starscream!

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and sixty eight astroseconds

Maybe it was something Rumble or Frenzy had said. They both watched far too much Earth television. Thundercracker didn’t really understand the concept of non-factual broadcasts. Especially the cartoons, full of basic Earth humour, and poor animation.  
Only someone with the mind of a sparkling could possibly find them amusing…Yeah, that might explain why the idiot duo enjoyed them then!

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and seventy five astroseconds

Might explain why Skywarp enjoyed them as well, despite the fact that all Earth broadcasts were officially banned on the Nemesis. 

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and seventy seven astroseconds

Slag it! He was trembling again, wings clattering against the cold metal of his prison.

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and seventy eight astroseconds

Prison…Not a good word to be thinking, too much like confined…constricting…crushing…claustrophobia. STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!

Seventeen Joors, three breems, five hundred and seventy nine astroseconds

Who had told Megatron? The question had been whirling around his central processor for…how long?

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and eighty astroseconds

Quite a while certainly, almost a full orn in fact. Skywarp or Starscream would have both been gibbering wrecks by now, but Thundercracker knew he was stronger than that.

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and eighty three astroseconds

“The level-headed one”, or even “the sane one” as his fellow Decepticons sometimes called him when they thought he couldn’t hear them. Definitely better than being known as “the stupid one”, or worse “the screaming one”.

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and eighty six astroseconds

This imprisonment would be a lot easier to handle if he could just hear his trine mates voices. He’d even take Skywarp’s atrocious singing over this heavy, cloying silence.

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and eighty eight astroseconds

Except it wasn’t really silent was it? If he strained his audio receptors he could hear faint whispering scratches from outside the box. Like something was trying to get in. If he had been able to Thundercracker would have curled himself into a tiny ball, and tried to convince himself that the noise was just sensor ghosts.

Seventeen jours, three breems, five hundred and ninety two astroseconds

howlonghowlong _howlonghowlong_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update as I have cleaned up a bit more of this fic.

Starscream fought down the urge to pace restlessly around his quarters. Of course he wasn’t concerned for that idiot’s wellbeing. Thundercracker probably deserved the punishment, the slagger was always moping around, and trying to slack off! Starscream ruthlessly ignored the tiny part of his processor which was screaming at him that not even  
his worst enemy deserved to be locked in a tiny box at the bottom of the ocean.

Primus it had been nearly eighteen jours now. Was Megatron EVER planning on bringing Thundercracker up? Not that Starscream was willing to go and find out. Definitely not a good idea to annoy Megatron when he apparently had a game of “How long can I keep a Seeker locked up for before they are begging forgiveness” on the processor.

At least Starscream hoped that that was all Megatron was doing but the expression on the silver mechs face had been far from reassuring.

Thundercracker hadn’t really been planning to defect had he? Surely he wouldn’t be that stupid…That would require Skywarp levels of pure idiocy! Primus, what if he had been planning it? What if he had actually managed it? It made Starscream’s spark twist to imagine fighting against Thundercracker. It twisted even further as he imagined trying to fly as a duo with just flighty, unpredictable Skywarp as a wingmech. No solid, comforting Thundercracker watching his back in battle.

Surely Thundercracker wouldn’t really have defected…would he? Left his Trine…given up his hard won status as one of Megatron’s elite…all for what? Some stupid ideal which Starscream was sure he didn’t really believe in.

Not that it mattered now, Megatron thought he was planning to defect, and was punishing him accordingly.

What if Megatron succeeded in breaking Thundercracker totally? Primus what then? He would see just how effective a punishment the box really was, and what then? Would he decide that he wanted an utterly loyal Air Commander to complete the set? How long would Starscream last? How long could he hold out for?

Starscream started pacing his quarters in good earnest

**********************************************************  
Nineteen jours he had been here, in the cold darkness, with the whispers outside getting more insistent, before his commlink crackled back into life.

::Had enough Seeker?:: Megatron’s voice was hard, but the suffocating panic that Thundercracker was feeling began to die away with this brief reassurance that he had not been left here to deactivate alone.

::Please…Please let me out.:: The blue seekers voice was low and frightened. He wasn’t sure how much more he would be able to take.

::Why should I?:: The voice was still as cold as deep space. ::I’ve got no use for traitors in my ranks!::

::I’m not a traitor!:: The denial cane automatically, before he could check it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

::I say you are! The thought of defecting should never have entered your processor!::

::It didn’t.:: This contact with the outside world was stabilising him, making him bold. Too bold perhaps.

::I think it did! You obviously haven’t had enough time to consider.:: The link was abruptly severed, leaving Thundercracker alone with the silence, and his own slowly unravelling sanity.

In the end he was only left for another jour, but it seemed much, much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Minimal tidying on this one. As always all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

::Feeling more co-operative Seeker?::

::Let me out, let me out, LET ME OUT!:: Thundercracker’s voice was almost as shrill as Starscream’s and laden with panic.

::Why?:: Megatron’s tone was full of cruel amusement. ::I told you, I don’t want traitors in my army.::

::Please.::

::I might…::

::Please, please, I’ll do anything!::

::Anything?:: Megatron’s voice had sharpened. A tiny part of Thundercracker’s processor noted that interest, and was wondering how he could use it. The larger part of his processor was nearly stalling with panic.

::Master…please.:: The seeker was terrified. Megatron was obviously still furious, there was no way he was going to get out of here, EVER.

The link was still active, but there was only the faintest hint of static from the other end. Thundercracker’s wings were clattering against the metal walls as panic, and a creeping sense of hopelessness, washed over him again.

::Very well.. I’ll give you another chance.:: The voice was as chill as ever, with little to tell the seeker what his leader was thinking. ::You will have to earn it though.::

::Thank you Master!:: Utter subservience was definitely the only way he would survive this. He had no idea how he was to earn his release, but his processor was fully focussed on getting out of this box. The link was cut again, but Thundercracker could feel his prison start to move as the chain connecting it to the Decepticon’s undersea base was slowly dragged in.

Megatron was waiting when the box was finally pulled back aboard the Nemesis, his servos were the ones which opened the dripping casket, and pulled the dazzled seeker out. Thundercracker collapsed to his knees on the deck before his leader, head bowed and optics submissively lowered.

“Well?” Megatron demanded, glaring at him. The blue seeker was confused, half of his processor was taken up with analysing the various sights, sounds and feelings of the area around him. It seemed so very open compared to the metal coffin he had spent the last orn in. A stray thought flashed past him, and he twigged when Megatron wanted.

“T…thank you, M…master.” he husked, frame suddenly wracked with tremors. Keeping Megatron happy was currently the most important thing in his entire existence, he did not think that he could survive any more time in that box.

Megatron snorted, an explosive hash of static hiding a complex mixture of emotions. “Consider yourself on probation!” he tipped the seekers chin upwards with cruel digits, forcing the wide red optics to stare directly into his own. “You do anything, ANYTHING, that I don’t like, and you go back in there.” he wrenched Thundercracker’s head around so that he was staring at the metal box, and the puddles of brackish water around it. “And next time I may not be so kind about it.”

The tiniest of whimpers escaped Thundercracker as Megatron dropped his chin and glared ferociously down at him. He dropped back into the submissive posture he had first adopted, cowering in front of the silver mech once more. One black servo gripped his arm, pulling him upright, as Megatron half lead, half dragged him down the corridor. Thundercracker’s legs threatened to buckle under him as the unforgiving pace made him stumble. He nearly cannoned into Megatron, but caught himself just in time. Confinement and fear had left his limbs feeling all but useless.

Thundercracker had not been thinking about where they were heading until he was roughly jerked to a standstill. The tiny part of his processor which was still functioning normally told him that these were Megatron’s private quarters which they were stood outside. An astrosecond later this was confirmed as the door slid open, and Megatron propelled the seeker through it.

Thundercracker landed in a heap, but pulled himself up to kneel once more as Megatron locked the door. Part of him gibbered internally at the thought that he was trapped again, but he squashed it ruthlessly. 

“Stand up!” the order was curt, and he pulled himself upright, keeping his optics firmly trained on the floor. Massive silver peds entered his field of vision, and Megatron’s servo grabbed his chin again, yanking his head up. The silver tyrant appeared to be searching for something, optics sweeping Thundercracker’s face and body in a way that made the smaller mech feel deeply uncomfortable. When he had promised to do ‘anything’ to get out of the box it was a promise which had been born of desperation. He hadn’t considered just how all encompassing the term really was, unfortunately Megatron apparently had. Briefly Thundercracker wondered how he was going to get out of this situation, when Megatron’s free servo began playing with the tip of one of his wings.

Ah… so he was not going to be getting out of it then.

Thundercracker knew that he was considered very attractive. His face and body were perfectly configured in the Cybertronian ideal of beauty, and the broad blue wings were just an added attraction. Groundpounders found them incredibly exotic, and would offer him all sorts of enticements if he would consent to an interface with them. Unlike Skywarp, who would happily allow any mech who promised him a good time to play with his wings, Thundercracker was far more exclusive. Until this point only his fellow Seekers had EVER been allowed anywhere near the sensitive appendages. 

That was probably what made him twitch his wingtip out of Megatron’s grasp.

The Decepticon leader let go of his chin, and grasped his neck in one fluid motion, dragging him closer. Thundercracker winced, now he knew how it felt to be Starscream! Megatron pulled him in, until they stood optic to optic, free servo going back to the edge of those wings, and squeezing just a little to hard for comfort.

“Is that your idea of cooperation?” hissed Megatron as Thundercracker froze in fear. In this mood Megatron would have no compulsion about locking him back in the box until he went into stasis. The fist on his throat gripped harder. “Well?”

“S…Sorry master, I…I…” his vocal processor glitched and the rest of his denial was lost in a hiss of static. Incredibly the grip on his throat loosened. Thundercracker just gawped stupidly at his leader as Megatron pushed him towards the huge recharge berth in the corner of the room, logic centres temporarily crashed with fear.

“Don’t do it again.” came the warning “Remember what I said. ANYTHING I don’t like, and back in the box you go.” Megatron paused to regard Thundercracker through narrowed optics, and added “Of course if you are good I may have other uses for you!” He relished the brief flicker of shocked comprehension on the seekers face, before shoving him onto the berth. Hard.

Thundercracker landed face down on the padded surface, limbs sprawled in an ungainly manner. He began to turn over, but was stopped when a huge servo was slammed between his wings.

“Did I tell you to move?”

“N…no.”

“Well then…” Megatron trailed off, both servos now running across the lower edges of his wings, thick digits manipulating the flaps. Thundercracker hummed softly as the touches caused his spark to pulse, and heat to spread through his frame, as arousal slowly began to drown out the fear. Megatron certainly knew his way around a Seekers hot spots! The Jet assumed that either Skywarp, or Starscream had been sharing their leaders berth recently.

Suddenly the servos were underneath him, turning him so he was on his back with Megatron looming over him, as large as life, and easily twice as menacing. Thundercracker could feel the touches, strong and insistent, running across the armorcrys of his cockpit, and digging at the buried catches which would cause it to retract. Once again his processor froze with fear, and all he could do was stare dumbly as Megatron tried to coax the cockpit open.

Whatever else he may have meant when he offered when he promised that fateful ‘anything’ it CERTAINLY hadn’t been to give a mech like Megatron free rein to go anywhere near his spark. Something of his defiance must have shown itself in his optics, because Megatron stopped touching him, and planted one servo at either side of his helm.

“You obviously enjoyed your time in the box!” the smirk was as unpleasant as always, and Thundercracker shrank away. Megatron pulled the seeker up by the wings, ignoring his struggles, and hauled him off the berth. Once more he landed in a heap on the floor, but this time he attempted to scrabble away before the silver giant was on him again. Not that he had anywhere to go, he wondered if perhaps suicidal stupidity was a trait common to all seekers, not just his trinemates, then Megatron dragged him upright by the arm, cutting off all coherent thought.

Once more Thundercracker found himself being dragged through the corridors of the ship, retracing the route that they had taken previously. This time however he was doing his level best to break his captors iron grip. It didn’t work, Megatron was considerably stronger then him, and was used to dealing with recalcitrant seekers.

The box was still sat in it’s puddle, a squat, menacing shape under the harsh lights of the Nemesis. Thundercracker redoubled his efforts to escape, screeching almost as loudly as Starscream, causing his vocaliser to short out randomly from the unaccustomed strain.

Without warning Megatron swept his feet out from under him, and he pitched backwards onto the deck, the back of his helm making a dull metallic sound as it collided sharply with the deck plates. Processor rattled he couldn’t even begin to attempt to get away before Megatron was sitting on top of him, a pair of stasis cuffs dangling from servo. Thundercracker bucked, and twisted, and suddenly the cuffs were around his wrists, and their energy field had been activated. His CPU sent frantic signals to his limbs which suddenly would not obey him.

“You need to learn some proper respect for your leader seeker!” growled Megatron “A little more intensive…training will make you see things very differently.” The way he lingered over the final phrase, and the look he cast the blue mech as he stood up spoke of pure, cold-sparked evil. Thundercracker made another attempt to move, but the stasis cuffs held him firm. Megatron smirked down at him, and he managed to force one word out of his glitching vocaliser.

“Why?”

“Because.” came the reply, and Megatron pulled a small device from his subspace and held it before Thundercracker’s optics. “Know what this is?” It was a small black cube, with two standard input jacks, completely innocuous seeming, but Thundercracker had seen one before.

A sensory enhancer, before the war they had been used by many mechs and femmes as toys, used to increase sensations during interface. Now they were mostly used by torturers, magnifying every feeling twofold, and forcing the unwilling into spilling all their deepest secrets. Pulling him into sitting position Megatron jacked the device in to the ports at the base of his cranium. The silver lips quirked into another smirk, and black servos ran across his wings once more, eliciting a ragged gasp from the blue seeker.

“Of course this one is not quite like the others you may have used.” Megatron lifted him easily, and laid him carefully into the box, straightening his limbs with almost exaggerated care. “I’ve had this one rigged so it will send sensory spikes through your neural network.” As if in response to his words Thundercracker felt a ripple of intense sensory data flood his whole body. His wings tingled with the aftershock, and his cooling fans hitched. The smirk on Megatron’s face deepened, and he chuckled.

“Please…please don’t do this to me.” the plea was broken as a second, less powerful jolt was sent through his frame. He would have shuddered if he had been capable of movement.

“You will stay in here until you learn to love it!” threatened Megatron sternly, no longer smiling. “You will stay here until you can accept that you should have no will but mine!” with that the box lid came down, hiding the tyrant from Thundercracker’s view.

Megatron smirked again as the panicked screams of the seeker filtered through the metal.


End file.
